Quey
Quey was a Ki-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography ''Double: Day Zero On the day that Linke and Recht arrived on Doppel Nui, Quey was working with an Onu-Matoran and checking Matoran as they came to the island. When Recht came, he was waved through by showing his two briefcases, one with a symbol that let him pass. When Epee's rule on Doppel Nui ended, Quey shot through the ranks of the Doppel Nui Guard, becoming a lieutenant, and rising above almost all others in the group. Double: Crime and the City When ''"Recht" went undercover to break up a gambling and drug ring in Phasm's gallery, Quey led a unit of police in to save "Recht" at the end, and help arrest everyone involved. The next day, he came to ''Recht Sculpting'' along with Cenrik, looking for the winnings that "Recht" garnered the previous night. Quey got the money from "Recht", and left with anger for not being able to take "Recht" down a notch, hating the man to an extent for his ability to win at Uuk-Koi, believing that he was actually a criminal. After he left, Cenrik tried to help "Recht" out by explaining about Quey's personality. Later that day, when the Toa appeared, Quey led the efforts to capture him. He was unable to, and the Toa in turn was unable to capture the speeding Dark Hunter who could not be stopped, even with the best police efforts. He told Quey and the rest of the police that he was a hero, and a champion of Doppel Nui, not the criminal they made him out to be, before he disappeared. A few days later, Quey mobilized some Kane-Ra bulls with wagons and officers and headed to see "Recht". When Quey emerged, he claimed that "Recht" was under arrest, and as such, the Ta-Matoran demanded to know what he had done. He had his hands bound and was led into a wagon with Quey, where he was informed that he had been suspected of stealing a jewel known as the Crown Topaz. "Recht" denied the accusations, claiming to have an alibi, which Quey disputed as too convenient. The two began the ride back towards the Doppel Nui Prison, with "Recht" attempting to defend himself, and Quey attempting to bring him down by countering any argument that the Ta-Matoran made. As they continued, getting nowhere really, "Recht" and Quey began to talk about their beliefs in crime and the law itself, with Quey's view looking more black and white than ever before. Quey began to say that everyone should be as serious as he was about justice, because it was all that would keep them safe and thriving, with "Recht" believing his methods to be too extreme. Eventually "Recht" began questioning him about his changes in principles, insisting that something had to trigger such a change, which Quey refuted. "Recht" tried to use body language, which Quey mocked as being a detective's tool, showing another difference between the two of them, the fact that "Recht" was more of a detective as opposed to Quey's being an officer, and their conflicting styles. As "Recht" questioned Quey about his service under Epee, Derr soon came and informed them that a Mi-Matoran was brought into custody as the real thief, and the jewel had already been recovered. Quey was angry, and had "Recht" released. Derr escorted him back home while Quey and the rest of the officers continued back to the Doppel Nui Police Station. Later on, the real Recht went in search of Quey, finding him and persuading him to join with him as one half of the Toa of the island. Quey came to agree, since it corresponded with his sense of justice, and that things could be done properly with him as part of the Toa. He took up Linke's position as the left half of the Toa, and confronted Linke when he came to Recht. He told Linke he would be superior, leaving Linke astonished at the changes, and angering him beyond words at what Recht had decided behind his back. Regardless, the two formed a pact to keep this hidden at the station, and Linke departed in obvious anger. For the next few days, Recht and Quey trained and fought together to get accustomed to each other's ways of fighting. Linke saw them on one occasion, and went on with contempt, but a feeling that he knew that the island was in good hands. A few days later, Quey and Recht responded to a report of a Dark Hunter, while Linke tagged along. Quey and Recht were prepared to merge, and during it, Quey screamed. The pain was too much for him, and he died as a result, prompting Recht to plead with Linke to take his mantle up again. The damage to Quey's body was small enough to allow his revival on the Red Star, but he was trapped there with other revived beings due to a broken teleporter. After his death, Linke spread a rumor that Quey had died trying to help the Toa stop the Dark Hunter, and was tragically caught in the crossfire. Karok later confirmed this account, seeing no reason to doubt his statement, thus causing Quey to be remembered as a hero. Abilities & Traits Quey was a serious Matoran, and one of great skill and intelligence. He believed firmly in his own view, and did not take kindly to people trying to twist what he believed as views set in stone, such as the law. Having worked under Epee, Quey became a man who believed that law should be upheld equally and immensely by all, and nobody should slack in the ways of justice. After a whil, he began to strongly believe that he was urged to leave the island by Linke. He is also destined to become a Toa someday. Tools As a police officer, Quey had an advanced degree of combat abilities, and wielded a simple knife whenever needed, concealing it beneath the robe of his authority. He also briefly carried Linke's halves of the Duos Stone, which would have allowed him to become part of the Toa, utilizing the Elemental Powers of Crystal, Earth, and Ice, had he not died from the intense pain induced during the attempted fusion. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ki-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji